John Krasinski
| birthplace = Newton, Massachusetts, U.S. | othername = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 2000–present | spouse = Emily Blunt (2010–present) }} John Burke Krasinski ( ; born October 20, 1979) is an American actor, film director and writer. He has acted in several films, including Shrek the Third, Leatherheads, License to Wed, It's Complicated and Away We Go, but is most widely known for playing Jim Halpert on the NBC sitcom The Office. Early life Krasinski was born in Newton, Massachusetts, a suburban city just outside of Boston, the son of a Polish-American father, internist Dr. Ronald Krasinski,Harrison woman has ties to 'The Office' from the Pittsburgh Tribune-Review and an Irish American mother, Mary Clare (née Doyle).Ancestry of John Krasinski He has two older brothers, Kevin and Paul, and was raised Roman Catholic in Newton.[http://www.ew.com/ew/article/0,,1180433,00.html Office star John Krasinski on his new movie roles] Before entering college, Krasinski taught English in Costa Rica.Access Extended: Cosmo's Fun Fearless Male Of The Year Awards From there, he went to Brown University, studying theater arts with Lowry Marshall and John Emigh and graduating in 2001 as a playwright with an honors thesis titled "Contents Under Pressure".Brown University Library/All Locations During his time at Brown, he helped coach youth basketball at The Gordon School in East Providence, Rhode Island. He then attended the National Theater Institute in Waterford, Connecticut.The O'Neill National Theater Institute Career Television and feature films Besides training at the National Theater Institute, he also studied at The Royal Shakespeare Company in Stratford-upon-Avon, England and The Actors Center in New York City. After graduating from Brown University, Krasinski went to New York City to pursue acting, appearing in commercials and guest spots on television shows, as well as doing readings of off-Broadway plays and working as a waiter. He starred in the play What the Eunuch Saw, which was written and directed by a former college classmate.FringeNYC 2002 In 2000, Krasinski was a script intern on Late Night with Conan O'Brien.April 19 episode of Late Night with Conan O'BrienNBC.com Late Night with Conan O'Brien Krasinski filmed the footage of Scranton, Pennsylvania, for The Office, including the clips shown in the opening credits.The Office Season 4 DVD - Writers' Q&A Krasinski directed an episode of The Office, entitled Sabre, the fifteenth episode of The Office's sixth season. Krasinski starred as Gideon in A New Wave, which was filmed before he was on The Office and released in 2007. He also starred as Brevin in the Gregg Araki film Smiley Face, filmed in 2006. More recently, he had major supporting roles in the films License to Wed, with Mandy Moore and Robin Williams, and Leatherheads with George Clooney and Renee Zellweger. From April to June 2008 he filmed Away We Go, directed by Sam Mendes and co-starring Maya Rudolph.Krasinski, Rudolph join Mendes film from Variety He appeared with Meryl Streep, Steve Martin and Alec Baldwin in the Nancy Meyers romantic comedy It's Complicated, released in late 2009.Krasinski joins Universal comedy from Variety (February 10, 2009) In 2006 Krasinski wrote and directed Brief Interviews with Hideous Men, an adaptation of David Foster Wallace's collection of short stories. It premiered at the 2009 Sundance Film Festival.2009 Sundance Film Festival announces films in competition In addition to his role on The Office, Krasinski's television credits include appearances on Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Without A Trace, Ed,Biography from the NBC website American Dad!,American Dad on FOX and an episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation. His feature film credits include Kinsey, Duane Hopwood, Jarhead, The Holiday and Shrek the Third. He also had minor roles in For Your Consideration, Dreamgirls, and It's Complicated. Krasinski will play the role of Ethan in a film adaptation of the novel Something Borrowed. He has also signed on to star with Drew Barrymore in Whales, a film based on the 1988 rescue of a trio of California gray whales. Other work Beginning in March 2006, Krasinski narrated a series of commercials for Ask.com. He has also narrated commercials for Apple TV, Verizon Wireless, BlackBerry Storm,Ad Track: Scandals tarnish celebrity endorsements My Coke Rewards,John Krasinski: My Coke Rewards Commercial and Carnival Cruise Lines,http://www.adweek.com/aw/content_display/news/agency/e3i015c08bd6f66cc49cf402f62f3c1893e and has appeared in print advertisements for Gap.More John Krasinski for Gap Personal life Krasinski and his co-star on The Office, B.J. Novak, have been friends since childhood, as they attended elementary school, middle school, and high school together. They also played on the same Little League team, the Newton East Orioles. Krasinski's first stage experience was starring as Daddy Warbucks in a 6th-grade school production of Annie. His next role was in a satirical play written and cast by Novak when they were high school seniors. The two graduated from Newton South High School in 1997.Boston Globe profile of Krasinski and B.J. NovakSouth Stage In November 2008, Krasinski began dating English actress Emily Blunt, after they were set up by Blunt's The Devil Wears Prada co-star Anne Hathaway. On August 28, 2009, Blunt and Krasinski announced their engagement.Emily Blunt & John Krasinski Are Engaged, People, August 28, 2009. Retrieved on 2009-08-29. The couple married on July 10, 2010 in Italy. Filmography Films ]] Television Awards and nominations References External links * * * [http://www.thecinemasource.com/v3/spotlight.php?id=536 John Krasinski interview for License to Wed and The Office at TheCinemaSource.com] * John Krasinski Interview at AMCtv.com Category:1979 births Category:Actors from Massachusetts Category:American educators Category:American expatriates in the United Kingdom Category:American expatriates in Costa Rica Category:American film actors Category:American Roman Catholics Category:American television actors Category:American voice actors Category:American people of Irish descent Category:American people of Polish descent Category:Brown University alumni Category:Living people Category:The Office (U.S. TV series) Category:Outstanding Performance by an Ensemble in a Comedy Series Screen Actors Guild Award winners Category:People from Newton, Massachusetts Category:Roman Catholics bg:Джон Кразински cs:John Krasinski da:John Krasinski de:John Krasinski es:John Krasinski fr:John Krasinski ko:존 크라신스키 it:John Krasinski nl:John Krasinski ja:ジョン・クラシンスキー no:John Krasinski pl:John Krasinski pt:John Krasinski ru:Красински, Джон simple:John Krasinski fi:John Krasinski sv:John Krasinski